Wedding Day
by Upcoming
Summary: Your best friend is marrying the girl you love and your standing here in front of an army about to fight to the death.


He stood at the front of the Pycomon Village, his blazer not so neatly thrown to the side of him. The white sleeves of his Italian dress shirt rolled up neatly, he stared at the watch on his arm for a moment before turning his attention back to the front. I still got time, the thought circulated through his head, as the warm summer breeze swept over him. He tapped his black dress shoe clad foot on the ground impatiently. Beside him Greymon crouched in a predatory stance waiting anxiously along with its partner. The twenty-two year old heaved a sigh as he felt the stares of the various Pycomon behind him. The weight of protecting a village of children on his shoulders, he squeezed his fists tight together.

"Here they come." Greymon growled out, up on the horizon Tai could see all of the Dark Digimon charging forward. He licked his lips in anticipation and slight excitement. Ever since the summer of 1999 he couldn't help but feel a certain excitement build up in him before a big fight. Meramon walking out of the village nodded his head at Tai encouragingly. Tai only gave him a big smile and thumbs up; I still got time, circulating through out his head.

"Alright, let's do this buddy!" Tai screamed out courageously as both he and Greymon charged forward valiantly. I still got time.

_I still got time. The thought was crushed in his head as he stood in the living room of Matt's penthouse. A chorus of 'yay' followed, as Matt gingerly embraced Sora; the news just now revealed to all of them. Shaking off the initial shock, Tai forced a smile as he walked over to Matt, patting him on the back encouragingly._

"_Bout time buddy," no it was not about time. It was never about time. The thought kept circulating in his head painfully. Matt turned to Tai a gigantic smile plastered on his face as he hugged Tai._

"_That's not it." Matt pulled away from Tai, grasping him by the shoulders. "Tai you're my best friend, so this is only right. Be my best man." Everybody looked to Tai expectantly as the words weighed down, his smile faltering slightly. _

"_Um," he looked at all the expected smiles and eyes; eventually landing on Sora's hopeful expression. His chest began to feel constricted. "Of course you idiot!"_

Fire blazed passes him as he Greymon held off the whole army of Dark Digimon by themselves. Meramon staying behind just in case any of the monster got passed Tai and Greymon.

"Ahhhh!" Tai growled out as his fist crashed into the helmet of one of the Dark Soldiers helmets. What these bastards could possibly get out of attacking a whole village of Pycomon escaped him. Beside the point, no matter how much he hated it, he felt a bit relieved as the battle carried on intensely. After all with this he could thankfully skip one of the most painful events in his life? A bullet whizzed by him, cutting his arm; these bastards have guns? Maybe, he should've taken up Davis' offer and had his protégé tag along; nah for some reason that felt selfish.

Today, no matter how painful a day it was to him, today was the best day ever for his two best friends. They were getting married after all, this day shouldn't have any interruptions. So as the best man, he was determined; he was going to do this alone with nobody else. Even if it meant fighting an army by himself, he would still do it. They could consider this their wedding present-beside that lame juicer he bought from the swap arama. Then, he remembered something, something that made him completely had forgotten. The damn ring was still in his pocket.

_Tai stood up scanning the quiet room with his brown eyes. All the people and Digimon that were there, some he recognized, some he didn't. He let out an exasperated sigh as he took a huge gulp of his glass of wine. For a moment his eyes flickered to Sora who seemed like she was going to burst out in laughter at any given moment. For some reason… that eased him up a little. _

"_Um… hello?" There was some chuckling that followed and again his eyes flickered back to Sora. She mouthed to him 'go on'. "So, I'm supposed to do a speech, right-how come nobody told me?"_

"_Cause you were supposed to know that, dummy." Aggravated he looked at Matt's bemused face. Sighing, he let his shoulders slump. _

"_In tomorrow, we're going to be viewing my two best friends; Sora and Matt's wedding…,"_

Tai ducked behind a rock for a mere moment, dodging a barrage of bullets that were aimed specifically for him. He smirked-holding up Digivice and in a flash Grey digivolved to MetalGreymon, MetalGreymon shot a barrage of missles at the army. Smirking, Tai leapt back into action; beating down a few of the soldier with his fists.

"_What can I say? I hope the world's ready for the coming apocalypse because once Matt pisses off Sora a few weeks into this jig… whew!" Laughter followed_

This was getting arduous, but he still had time? Tai screamed out as MetalGreymon fell to one knew but was still fighting valiantly. Meramon fighting off some soldiers which got passed Tai, fired some fire over to help Tai. Thankfully it dimmed down some of the number, but it wasn't enough. Another bullet whizzed passed Tai-cutting his cheek in the process.

"_Well, I for one am happy for these two! You know something like this should only happen once in a lifetime-a great experience like. Course players like Izzy don't know about stuff like; what are you on, you're sixth marriage Izzy?"_

"_Tai…," the redhead grumbled as everybody turned their expectant eyes toward him as well as his (first and only) wife raised an eyebrow at him._

Tai fell to the ground gasping, as the bullet pierced his leg. He chuckled almost, and began his charge. MetalGreymon seemed to have gained some energy booster because he was all over the place. Meramon, just said fuck the plan, and ran forward onto the main battle setting all the enemies ablaze. Watching his two friends fighting so valiantly, he couldn't just sit there and charged in again.

"_Like I said, I'm happy for these two, I really am. So, here's to you guys Matt and Sora. Cheers!"_

The pain only registered in his mind for a mere moment as the blade pierced his side and the soldier smirked at him. With out a second thought he punched the soldier as hard as he could, pulling the blade out in the process. Falling to his knees, his vision began to get blurry at the same time-blood pouring out of his side like some war movie when the hero dies. Well, if there was on thing he knew; he was not going to die. Beside that he grimaced knowing this shirt was a gift from Sora on his birthday this year.

_Tai sat in the park sobbing silently as all the memories of his friendship with Sora flashed passed his eyes. All the times he could've asked her out, all the times they hung out. He knew her longer than Matt did, but he still lost her to him. The tears wouldn't stop and he was so happy nobody could see him and none of his friends were around. He'd always thought because they were in high school, that the relationship would've ended fast. A high school fling, he always thought to himself 'I still have time'. But, apparently as the wedding was only a day away, that was exploded, then crushed, and then blown away._

"_You idiot," Kari stated as she flopped down on the bench beside he brother. "You missed the dinner."_

"_What are you talking about? I was there-I gave a speech." He grumbled back a reply, Kari laughed a little._

"_A terrible one,"_

"_Leave me alone, if you're just going to make fun of me." He sounded a little childish, but at this point; crying his eyes out in public. He __**really**__ did not care anymore._

"_Alright," Kari mumbled as she looked at her brother a little longer. "Not that dinner, another one for the Digi-Destined. Everybody had been worried and stuff."_

"_Yeah well…," Tai drawled on looking at the starry sky. "Let them worry, I'll be at the wedding so what's it matter?" Silence ensued_

"_I don't know how you feel," Kari answered truthfully as she eyed the engagement ring from T.K on her ring finger. "But, I know you love Sora, and now it's too late. As your sister I can't baby you and say it's too late. So, here it is, it's time to move on Tai. As hard as that may be-you can't and I won't let you wallow in your own despair."_

"_Yeah…," Tai muttered staring at the starry; again silence consumed the two of them. "When did you get you so smart?"_

"It's over for you pretty boy." One of the soldiers said holding a gun to Tai head and smirking. If anything, by now, Tai really wanted to give up. He was getting tired of it-all this damn fighting. He'd been doing it since 1999 it was 2015 and he still hadn't stopped fighting. His life was going downhill-the girl he loved marrying his best friend. He couldn't keep up with his career, ever since he failed to get gold at the Olympics. The coach was constantly benching him.

He was the captain of the team for god's sake! Tai stared at the barrel of the gun anxiously as he heard a small click. Then, in that instant he so it or better yet heard it.

"Tai fight!" The words of Sora, from whatever time, a memory maybe, a figment of his imagination. All he knew was-he needed to live! In an instant kicking that soldier's ass.

_Davis walked out to the balcony as everybody was busily getting ready for the coming wedding. He stared at Tai who looking out at the Tokyo Skyline with a cigarette in hand, taking small drags. He sighed looking behind to see some old people staring at Tai disapprovingly. _

"_You should put that out." He grumbled shaking his head. "And since when did you start smoking?"_

"_I don't," Tai muttered blowing out a puff of smoke. "But, I hear it kills stress. And stress I most certainly have."_

"_Dude, you're a Soccer Pro, do you wanna ruin your career?" Tai sighed aggravated but complied, flicking it over the edge carelessly. Davis watched his friend, idol, with a worried expression. "I know how you feel."_

"_What?" Tai looked at the younger boy, following his gaze to Kari who was playfully dancing with T.K, he cringed at the irony. Just last night, Kari had said she couldn't understand Tai's feelings. _

"_If it's any consolation T.S wants me to be the best man at his wedding. I'm a put it off on Ken or Cody though." They both laughed at their identical situation. _

"_Don't let it get you down." Tai stated abruptly. "We're still young so… there'll be some one for both of us. One day," Tai noticed a girl, Natsuki staring at Davis anxiously. "Well, not for you, because it looks like someone's already got their eye on you."_

"_Huh?" Davis' eyes flickered over to Natsuki. "I-I she's just a friend!" Tai laughed out loud again. _

"_Who knows? She looks nice." Davis blushed heavily._

"_I came up here to cheer you up-,"_

"_And I cheered you up!" Again Tai began to laugh loudly, suddenly Mimi ran up grabbing Tai by the arm and pulling him off to the back. "Go get her tiger." Tai told Davis as he was pulled away by Mimi._

In a miraculous bright light, Tai watched in awe as MetalGreymon evolved into WarGreymon X. This wasn't possible, it shouldn't have been possible. He'd given up his crest for the Sovereigns along with everybody else. That meant he gave up Agumon's ability to turn into WarGreymon, period. But, here he was… easily decimating the army in a vicious array of power. And just like that the battle which had almost cost him his life-ended.

"Yes!" Tai screamed out as WarGreymon X hurried to his side as well as Meramon who was equally worried.

"Tai!" WarGreymon X scream de-evolving back into Agumon. Tai looked at his watch as Agumon helped him stand.

"Shit!" He screamed out. "I'm almost out of time!"

_Tai stepped into the back room, guided by Mimi, to be greeted by none other than Sora standing in front of a mirror. And to put it simply; she looked beautiful. He heard the _

_door click behind him as Mimi stepped out. Sora turned to Tai beaming; he couldn't help but smile back. _

"_I thought males weren't allowed back here." Tai said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head. _

"_Well, my best friend is an exception." Sora clarified and Tai laughed a little._

"_So…,"_

"_So?"_

"_Did you hear?" He asked she shook her head. "The bride looks pretty good today-I say we go over there now, come on Wingmen!"_

"_And what snatch her from the groom?" Sora laughed out_

"_I guess…," Tai said silently as he looked to the side. He could hear Sora sigh anxiously._

"_I'm nervous," Sora said, "all these scenarios rolling through my head. Like what if he runs away? What if I run away?"_

"_I'm sure neither of you will run away." They stared at each other for a moment, before Sora took a step forward and hugged Tai. "You really do look beautiful…,"_

"_Thanks," their embrace ended and Sora took a step back as she viewed Tai's lanky physique. "You smell like cigarettes."_

"_Funny story," he muttered pulling out the pack to which she promptly threw out. "There goes ten dollars."_

"_A waste of money," Sora laughed as he laughed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Tai turned toward the door._

"_Let me get out of your way," he said opening the door as Bridesmaids began flowing in. With one last glance at Sora he left. _

_Davis was waiting anxiously, D3 in hand as he ran up to Tai. In an instant he gave Tai the run down of the situation. Gennai had called him in, telling him an army of Digimon were going to attack the Pycomon Village out of spite. Tai looked around as the information was given to him._

"_Does anybody else know?" He asked Davis, who vehemently shook his head._

"_Only you, you were the only one I could actually get to-,"_

"_Keep it that way." Tai said sending another waning glance toward the back where Sora was preparing for the wedding. _

"_Huh?" Davis said exasperated. "What do you mean? We need to go take down those idiot now." _

"_Don't worry I'll go deal with it." Tai said smiling at this Davis almost face planted. "Listen, this is Sora and Matt's special day, their wedding day. They've done a lot or the digital world and their day shouldn't be ruined by it."_

"_I get what you're saying but-,"_

"_Listen," Tai placed a hand in Davis' hair. "I can handle it by myself. I'll be back just in time for the beginning ceremony."_

"_Alright, but let me come." Tai shook his head and began walking away. Davis stared at his back clutching the D3 tightly._

"_If anybody asks I left my keys in the car!" And with that he ran our of the building headed to the Digital World._

"_But Tai…," Davis said weakly, "you don't even own a car."_

As the ceremony commenced Sora couldn't help her eyes from wondering the crowd anxiously. He had just up and left apparently, ran straight out of the building. If anything she wanted to cry. He was her best friend, so why would he do something like leave her alone of today of all days. Matt stared at his soon-to-be wife's worried expression with the same thoughts circulating through out his head. He could feel her unconsciously squeezing his hands in nervousness. The only thing he was worried about, being the wedding ring which was in Tai's possession.

Davis sat in the crowd beside Kari, anxiously biting his nails as well as tapping his foot against the ground. Kari hit him in the side putting him to a stop. He sighed exasperated looking down. I'm an idiot. The thought kept circulating throughout his head and it wouldn't stop. He did after all let his friend go fight a mini army by himself. If anything he felt like say fuck it and go back up Tai along with Veemon.

Kari looked at her childhood friend Davis worriedly as he slumped against the metal chair. She'd wished Tai could come up with a better excuse than left my keys in the car. Especially since he didn't own a car, but deep down as his sister she knew he had a good reason. Tai was always a valiant person; he would never abandon a friend no matter his personal emotions. That's the person she had grown up with all through out her life. She sighed slumping down in the seat… he could've at least left Davis the ring.

"Now," the priest began, "will the groom please give the bride the ring-,"

"Yo!" And there he was Tai Kamiya-renowned soccer player and face of the world wide Digi-Destined. He was leaning against the door frame bloodied and beaten, barely standing if not for Agumon. He was panting heavily with a cocky (pain ridden) smile on his face. If anything he wanted to scream out really coolly 'I object!' But as luck would have it-he was a little too late. In less than a minute with all the strength he ran to the front of the alter falling on one knee in process.

"Looks like I made it in time." With his vision blurred, his blood running out, and working on the last bit of energy he had. He held out the ring, but not to Matt to Sora and it was in that moment that he abruptly passed out.


End file.
